Punch Hitler in the Face!
by Brool Story Co
Summary: Rory and magneto team up to do what they kill best... Kill Nazis!
1. Chapter 1

Rory Williams: Face Puncher

Magneto was very sad because Kevin Bacon had made killings of his parents! Kevin Bacon was working wit the Nazes and had brought Magnes to show to the evilest man of all time, Helen "Don't call me Raynor" Hitler!

"AHAHAH!" Said Kevin Sausage. "Look Mr Hitler! I have found the future of the human race! I think Jewish Kid is a pretty cool guy! He has magnetic powers and doesn't afraid of anything! Especially now that I killed his parents! AHAHAHAH!"

"Ja! AHAHAHAH indeed mein freunden!" replied Hitler. "With this small Jewish boy we can take over the world!"

Magnets was v. v. angry with Hitler and Kevin Lamb-shanks for trying to take over the world and wanted to kill them both! But unfortunately Hitler was a known vegetarian and psychiatrist and thus refused to allow anything made of metal near him!

"All I need now mein father is money to set up my own psychiatric hospital so that we can gain control of his powers and take over the-

BUT JUST THEN! KEVIN SIRLOIN-STEAK WAS INTERUPTED BY AN AWESOME FIST! PUNCHING HIM! IN THE FACE!

"OW!" he cried as he fell over with a purple eye.

Then the fist turned towards Hitler. "NEIN NEIN!" Cried the evil man.

"You want me to punch you neinty nein times?" The owner of the awesome fist asked coolily with an awesome voice. "I'll be happy to oblige!"

Then Hitler was punched 99 times and his head asploded!

And that was how Rory Williams killed Hitler.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Rory Williams: Face Puncher

_Then Hitler was punched 99 times and his head asploded!_

_And that was how Rory Williams killed Hitler._

As Hitler's hedles body fell down on the ground, it landed in a toilet!

"Wow Amaze!" yelled Kid Magnet. "You killed Hitler with one punch!"

"Hrng…" replied Rory worriedly. "I'm not so sure. Look!" Then he ripped off Hitlers jacke to reveal… A ROBOT ZOMBIE!"

"That explains it!" cried Magneto. "That smell wasn't this toilet, it was a dead body!"

"Great Scott!" yelled Rory. "Quick Magnet Kid, we have to re-unite with the Doctor so we can kill Hitler! We have to go back… to the TARDIS! Which will take us to the future!."

_Later in the Tardis…_

"Yes I see the problem." Said the Doctor, taking a puff from his smoking Fez. "Someone has altered the timeline to give Hitler a zombie-robot body double, allowing him to go to Paris to see the premiere of the new Nazi propaganda film, Stolz der Nation (starring Kevin Bacon). I'm going to have to drop you in a day early, while Hitler is touring Paris, so that you have a chance to kill him. The best time to ice his ass would be at his visit to the Luoovre hotel-gallery. So Ive decided to bring 2 more people into this operation."

2 figures stepped out from the shadows. The Max Smith turned to introduce them. "The first agent is the only man with a sufficient art knowledge o bluff his way in to the gallery who also can rip people's hroats with his teeth. May I introduce… VAMPIRE VINCENT FANG GOGH!

"Holy shit!" Cried Maggers.

The Doctor turned to the other, much larger figure. "I admit I loathe having to work with this man, but his sneaking skills and ability to instant kill with his lethal trangling technique makes him the obvious choice for this mishen. He is… Colin Baker!

A huge figure with mudrer in his eyes stepped forward. Eh raditated an aura of rage and misogyny. He was without a doubt the most famous trangler of all time!

"Well," Rory proclaimed, once again dressed as a museum guard "with a squad filled with dishonorable people born out of wedlock like the 6th Doctor how could we possible fail!"

_Somewhere deep inside the doombase underneath the Loovre…_

"Yes that's what you think Rory Williams!" an evil voice laughed evilly from the shadows. "Little do you know that I shall soon murder you and the doctor and become the greatest companion there ever was! I SHALL BE THE TIMLORDS VICTORIOUS AND END TIME ITSELF!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing itself to be… FRANCINE JONES!

TO BE CONTUNIED!

sparks sparked out of his neck!


	3. Chapter 3

MANY VILLAINS APPEAR!

Rory was swordfigting with the Lizalfos from Zelda!

"OH MAN THESE GUYS ER ANNOYING!" He YELLED.

"Hahahaha just wait until our boss shows up!" Hahahaha'd a lizalfos, who was regorwing a limb, through the biological process of regeneration, which Lizards and thus lizalfos can do!

"Yeah he's the most cold-blooded motherfucker in the universe!" Hahahaha'd another.

"Looks like I'll have to incapacitate you all in one hit!" Royr proclaimed coolily. "DOUBLE EDGE DANCE!" he said as he Double Edge Dance'd them.

"Splurt" said the Lizalfos as blood gushed out of their necks.

Suddenly a man burst in! HE was weraing a cryogenic suit, carrying a freeze gun, and planning to pitch California into bankruptcy and massively raise Taxes! He was Mr Shwarzanegger!

"CHILL OUT" he austrianed.

"Man what is it with austrians today?" Roy asked himself. Then he fucking melted Mr Terminator with his flare blade.

THEN Smaug the dragon burst through the door. "AHAHAH Rory the boy who waited, I have come to end your wait!"

Suddenly a man in an awesome purple leather trenchcoat lepped through the door, threw chains over the dragon, trapped him and imprisoned him under his castle in Camelot!

"GOT ANOTHER!" Cride King Uther Pendragon, King of the propbably geographically located somewhere in Wales Kingdom of Camelot. Then he turned, to Rory. "Sorry wrong show. Now I'll probably have to spend an hour explaining exactly how that was done." He sighed as he walked off.

Elsewhere...

"Now jst hon a minute!" Cried the Eleventh Doctor. This is patently ridiculous. Everytime Rory defeats someone, a new even moreimprobaBLE VILLAIN APPEARS! iTS AS IF THIS ENTIRE Course of events is being ochestrated by some malevolent entity with the plotting ability of an attention deficit 5 year old!

But then to his horror a sound could be heard inside the Tardis. It was the sound of a loo flushing... IT WAS THE SOUND OF THE STARDIS MATERIALISING!"

The doors of the STARDIS opened as the Doctor quipped "OH SHIT!" (see its fonny cos the stardis smells of poo cos its a portaloo but shit is also used as an expletive)

"Ah good" said the figar as it emerged from the smoky doors of the Stardis, "I want to find some small children and meddle with them!"

"Holy shit! cried Max Smith in complete total shock. That clean shirt, those schemes, that borough-ness... IT MUST BE THE MEDDLING MONK!"

It was! But then it wasn't! Because suddenly the Meddling Monk's appearance changed completely!

"HAHAHA DOC-TOR!" cried the new nemesis. "It's actually me! I just shapeshifted to fuck with you!"

"Great Scott!" Cried Matt. "NOT YOU AGAIN!

TO. BE. CONTINUED?

JUST KIDDING THE LAST LINE IS BELOW!

THE LAST LINE:

It was the Dream Lord!


End file.
